


careless

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Phil Coulson, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "superhero kisses"





	

Once the CIA liaison and the PR guy (Coulson guesses they have one precisely for things like this) leave the her office Daisy buries her hands in her face. Before she had looked flushed and embarrassed, making the rounds of apologies and promises that it will never happen again.

Coulson, looking at the blurry but recognizable figures in the video feed, hopes that’s only half truth.

“I’m so sorry.”

Her cheeks are red and she looks like he should take pity on her.

“It’s okay, I’m not the famous one here.”

His death officially undone (but not after Coulson had to warn the people who still didn’t know he was alive) he has only been a background figure to the press. He can’t imagine anyone being interested in his personal life or finding this revelation unprofessional. Though he doesn’t mind fantasizing a bit about the Avengers turning on the tv and seeing him making out with the famous Quake. It’s juvenile, but he doesn’t hate that idea.

“I let my guard down,” Daisy is saying. “I should have thought about how it would look.”

Coulson turns around, gestures at the screen with their image frozen, turning back towards Daisy.

“I think it looks pretty good,” he says.

Her lips curl upwards for a moment and then she looks annoyed, like her mouth has betrayed her, and gives Coulson a severe look. He normally prides himself in being able to make her smile (he knows he doesn’t have much to offer her), but he doesn’t want Daisy to think he’s avoiding the issue.

She probably feels guilty if this becomes a nuisance. With the Quake fever going on in the media right now Coulson imagines journalist will try hard to find “Quake’s mystery man” as the headlines put it, and press for some sort of interview or fluff piece. Well, let them try. He’s not easy to find. And it’s not like this isn’t some kind of dream of his...

“Superheroes are allowed to kiss people, you know,” he tells Daisy.

Daisy’s eye become softer, and narrow a bit.

“Superheroes… but am I?”

Coulson walks to her, wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders. He hums her name as he kisses her forehead, her brow, her nose. It’s both endearing and frustrating how incapable Daisy still is of seeing herself as extraordinary (in a good way, she’s perfectly able to see herself as a bad anomaly). He lowers his mouth and kisses her properly. He feels her hesitate a bit, probably thinking they are not really in private and anyone could come in (not that it would be the first time, and maybe the PR guy had a point, they are pretty careless), but then Coulson drops his hands, running them along her back and Daisy steps closer, pressing her body against him, opening her mouth so she’s the one kissing him and not the other way around. Her mouth makes him feel wonderfully stupid, weak in the knees, every time, no wonder he didn’t even notice the cameras last night.

When Daisy breaks the kiss her cheeks are still red but Coulson knows this kind of red, it’s different.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asks, gesturing towards the damning evidence on the screen once more.

Coulson takes another look. It’s not like this isn’t a fantasy of his… he used to spend hours in his teenage room wonder what it would be like to date a superhero, to date someone like Captain Rogers.

He turns to look at Daisy again.

“Mind? I think I’m going to need my own copy of this.”

She slaps his arm gently, rolling her eyes at him, but Coulson can see her smile. Talking about something extraordinary, in a good way...


End file.
